


How do I look?

by StayhereforCB



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Forced Orgasm, Just smut lmao, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Power Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Punishment, Safewords, Soobin has a hard time obeying all the orders Yeonjun gives him, Spit Kink, Yeonjun is the dom and Soobin is the sub wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB
Summary: Yeonjun wants to surprise Soobin and 'have some fun' before studying.(Yeonjun is a filthy whore and Soobin is too cute so he wants to ruin him)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	How do I look?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut like this, i hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry for typos♡

Soobin innocently, unknowingly walked into Yeonjun's apartment on that particular day. They were supposed to study for an upcoming exam, which none of them wanted to, really. Yeonjun called him over early so they can 'have fun' he said. Have fun, yeah. But what kind of fun?

Once he stepped into the apartment, the older just had on some old stuff from his closet that Soobin recognized from high school, and internally snorted. He really was at a low point. Yeonjun never looked like a mess, like a hobo, only when he had breakdowns from university related stuff. It was a funny sight.

"I have some things to show you, youre gonna absolutely love it!" The older said, pushing Soobin down on the bed. He didn't question it, just made himself comfortable on the soft bed he loved sleeping in when they had time for sleepovers.

The older went up to his closet, opening the door and excitedly picking up a box from one of the shelves, pink and huge. Soobin chuckled at it, knowing that 'having fun' meant that he has to see him try on new clothes and having a fashion show. Yeonjun loved fashion with his whole heart, spending all his money on ordering stuff online. 

"Close your eyes bunny." Yeonjun smirked at him and Soobin felt his chest hurt for a second upon hearing the nickname. He did as he was told, and put his hands behind himself to lean back, not sure what to expect. Sometimes Yeonjun picks out the ugliest shit ever. 

After some minutes, Yeonjun told him he can look, and Soobin witnessed something he only saw in his dreams. 

Yeonjun in a short, red, faux leather, tight skirt. Paired with a black turtleneck and his combat boots he loved to wear whenever he could. He looked gorgeous, the high waisted skirt hugging him in the right places, a pretty black belt tight around his narrow waist, accentuating his thin frame. Soobin couldnt say a damn thing, mouth open in shock and feeling his heart racing. This couldn't be happening, he is still dreaming. 

Apparently that's all Yeonjun needed to feed his ego, because he started undressing right in front of the still shocked boy without telling him to close his eyes this time. Zipping down the skirt, he made sure to slowly take it off, and search for the next item he ordered. It was a striped, pleated skirt, one side decorated and the other left plain white. It was a bit longer, but still so beautiful on him. Yeonjun took of his shirt too, messing up his blonde hair even more, and Soobin wanted to touch him. Right there. He paired the skirt with a cropped, short sleeved pink shirt, spinning around to make the skirt ride up on his thighs, leaving Soobin a blushing mess. His thin legs, the soft skin...

"What do you think?" He asked, voice deeper and amused. The smirk didn't leave his ethereal face, and the younger felt so embarrassed for not being able to keep his cool.

He was attracted to Yeonjun, there's no point in denying that, but his weakness was boys in skirts. And he was praying for months to see him in one, knowing that Yeonjun didn't really give a fuck about whether a clothing piece was for girls or boys. 

"I like it. You look beautiful. Uh, i also think it suits you a lot." It was way too hard to voice his thoughts, not when his Yeonjun looks this sinful. 

"Oh, is my bunny shy? These are just skirts, aren't they?" Yeonjun knew. There's no way he didn't know Soobin is a goner for him and skirts. 

"Y-yes, of course. Im not shy, you just look very nice." he tried to fake a laugh but it left his mouth rather awkwardly and he wanted to slap himself.

The next skirt is a blue one, with chains attached to it all over, and God there was a slit on the side, exposing his upper thigh as he moved around. This was dangerous, Soobin is going to pass out or get hard very quickly with the way Yeonjun is showing off his body, turning to the side and playing with the edges. The older definitely enjoyed his reactions. 

"And how about this? Do you like it?" 

"Yes, yes i like it a lot... this one looks nice on you, because you know, your hair is blonde too and you just... Just look very nice." While Soobin tried to voice his thoughts Yeonjun went closer to him, stopping just a few inches away.

"Can you take one more? You're gonna love it, bunny." A hand went up to his hair, fingers playing with it as he looked down at him.

Yeonjun went back to his box of skirts to put on the last one, hopefully stopping this stupid game after. Soobin couldn't take this anymore. 

The skirt this time was pastel pink, a bit see through with ruffles at the bottom. Straight out of a wet dream. He wanted to touch him, to feel up his thighs and take off that stupid shirt to see more of him.

Yeonjun walked closer, letting Soobin stare at him, making him get hot just from the sight. Yeonjun knew that the younger loved seeing him let go of his forced on masculinity, he loved seeing him in makeup with glittery pink nails. And on the other hand, Yeonjun loved being himself at home, safe in his own place and away from the judging eyes and nasty words. He looked at Soobin, the cute bunny like boy who always adored him and vice versa. 

"Sit back. Now." he said with force in his voice, ordering him around as if he was just a stupid little child. But Soobin did as he was told, using his hands to drag his body away from the edge of the bed, sitting back. He didnt know what was happening anymore. He didnt understand anything at all. He just knew he has to obey.

Yeonjun walked closer, looking at the boy like he was his prey, his meal. Soobin could definitely feel the change of aura in the room, air going thick and hot. The older crawled on the bed, onto the youngers lap with ease. He pushed on his chest hard enough to force him to lay on his back. Yeonjun admired the younger, his expression, his parted lips, the messed up black hair. 

"Im gonna ask you something, and you have to answer me, got it?" His voice was stern, and Soobin found himself nodding immediately, wanting to please his hyung. Yeonjun caressed his cheeks, whispering 'good boy' under his breath. Soobin looked so red. He wanted to hear that again. 

"Do you want me? Want me to tell you what i want? Want to do what i say and obey like a good boy?" Soobin let out a low, broken groan, trying to think straight. His best friend is sitting in his lap, clearly wanting to move forward and fuck him. Or be fucked. And he wants it, fuck, he wanted Yeonjun for months and months. 

"Yes.." Yeonjun kissed his cheek, but leaned back again.

"Yes what? Say it." Something about Yeonjun being so dominant made Soobin melt right into the sheets, already breathing heavily. He tried to believe this was all real and let himself fall into this trap he wasnt sure he wanted to get out from.

"I want you.. I-i want you to tell me what you want a-and i want to do what you say, i wanna be a good boy..." it wasnt even hard to let the words out, especially when the older looked so pleased with the answer. Yeonjun bit down on his lower lip, making Soobin flush at the image in front of him. He wants the older to do something, to touch him, feel him up and order him around. He wants to please him so much..

"If you feel uncomfortable, and you want me to slow down or stop, use the colors." 

"Colors? What colors?"

"Green for good, yellow to slow down and red to stop." He breathed into the air between them and felt all fuzzy that the older cared about him so much. 

"Okay, okay, hyung." 

"Again. Do you want this?" 

"I do, i want this, i really want this hyung. I want this so much" 

With that Yeonjun let out a smirk, so hot and so mesmerizing he couldnt stop staring at his lips, and the older noticed, of course. He was watching Soobin's every move closely, eyeing him and never looking away. 

"Im going to kiss you." He said easily, and didnt wait for Soobin to answer, just closed the gap between them. His first kiss. Yeonjun knew that. It was more than he ever imagined. Better than any of his fantasies, hotter than anything he felt. Yeonjuns lips felt heavenly on his own, so plush and soft. Soobin thought about all the times he wanted to kiss the older, just pressing his lips against Yeonjuns.

He deepened the kiss by pulling on Soobins hair harshly, making the younger yelp. It was way better. The wetness and the sounds they let out were ringing in his ears, his heart beating in his throat, tummy feeling all tight and fuzzy. 

Yeonjun pulled back, and pecked him on his lips for reassurance. Soobin slowly put his hand on the olders waist, experimenting, testing the waters. He kept staring in his eyes, and he saw him frown a little.

"Did i tell you to touch me, Soobin?" He asked with a sweet voice, almost making the younger believe he just teased him, but he realised he was getting annoyed. Soobin dropped his hand right away, saying sorry a hundred times.

"You dont get to do anything unless i say so, is that too hard to understand for such a stupid, little baby?" And Soobin whined at that, shaking his head. 'Be a good boy, for fucks sake' he said to himself. Yeonjun kissed him again, this time much slower, a hand sneaking up to hold his face, fingers digging into the soft cheek, squishing it. It didnt allow Soobin to move and it was hard to kiss back but he didnt mind as long as his hyung enjoyed it. Leaning away from his hot lips, Yeonjun slapped the younger, with a smirk on his beautiful face. Soobin surprisingly loved it, and wanted more, more, more, a small moan escaping his pouty lips. The roughness of this whole act was doing wonders to his body, lower half awakening rapidly and his head was filled with thoughts of his hyung, his name, his body, the fucking skirt.

"You like that, slut?" Yeonjun gave him another slap, then another one a bit harder and let his palm rest against the hot and red cheek. Soobin leaned into the touch, feeling warm all over. 

The older went to attack his neck with gentle kisses at first that turned into bites, making him squirm. Soobin couldnt hold back his moans, throwing his head back when a sharp pain rushed over him from a particularly hard bite, but again, he didnt mind it, he loved it. Yeonjun liked the response and started sucking on his skin, leaving behind marks that would stay on him for days, reminding him of what they did. 

"Grab my ass." He ordered with a low voice, biting down again. Soobin didnt hesitate at all, both hands going up and up his thighs, feeling him up until he reached his ass. Finally, he could touch him, that's what he wanted for so long. He held it tight, making the older moan softly, breath tickling Soobin's skin. Yeonjun started moving his hips slowly but with enough pressure to cause friction, leaving them breathing heavily and moaning. He didnt stop, didnt want to, and Soobin grabbed him harder, pushing down his lower body and upwards his own, creating a rhythm easily. Soobin couldnt believe that the moans were actually Yeonjuns, he just couldnt believe this was happening. He pressed his lips together to silence himself, so he can focus on the older more, get lost in the beautiful sounds he let out each time they rolled their hips together. With a quick bruising kiss to his lips Yeonjun parted from him, sitting up in his lap, straight on his crotch while grinding down in little circles. 

"Shirt off." And Soobin took it off with a little help, sitting up too. They were so close, eyes staring at each other's lips, breaths mixing together. He tried to kiss him, but a slap stopped him again. 

"How many times do i have to tell you to stop? Youre so fucking stupid." The degradation felt both humiliating and erotic, liking the words that sent shivers down his spine. He nodded his head, agreeing with him. Yeonjun smiled at that, kissing him shortly.

"Stupid little bitch, you like that? Want me to keep calling you that?" 

"Yes hyung, please say it again.."

"Stupid. Little. Bitch." He finished his words with pushing the younger down on the bed again, hands roaming all over his torso. Soobin watched him do what he wants, letting out quiet moans. He felt so good, so hot and so fucked out already from the playing. 

Yeonjun traced his fingers over the lines of Soobin's abs, not too defined but perfect for him. He was thin, but larger that his hyung, just how Yeonjun liked his partners in bed. 

"Do you want to fuck me?" And oh god Soobin choked on his own saliva, head going dizzy. Of course he was expecting this, but hearing it out loud? God.

He said yes, maybe 4 or 5 times, and Yeonjun loved the enthusiasm. He pulled off his own cropped shirt too, exposing his slim body and watched as Soobin's eyes went starry at the sight. He felt confident in his own body, not feeling any shame as he brought up the younger's hands to caress his skin, to grab his waist while looking at his face. Soobin's eyes didnt meet his, but it was okay, Yeonjun loved the attention. As Soobin got bolder he touched his nipples, and Yeonjun quickly put a hand around his neck, stopping him from moving. Soobin gasped, and his eyes closed immediately from the pressure on his throat. The older didnt press down too much to actually cut off his air flows, but it definitely warned the younger. Kissing him like this was way too enjoyable and if he wasnt hard before, he definitely was now. Soobin liked this feeling too, so he grabbed the hand that was holding his neck and pressed it down enough to make it harder to breathe. Yeonjun didnt stop him from doing this, he wanted the younger to explore what he likes, and this was one of the things he did. 

He choked him until Soobin patted down harshly on his back and the older released his hold, smiling as the younger tried to catch his breath. Yeonjun noticed that his eyes were unfocused and this was something he didnt want. They weren't ready for this.

"Dont get too worked up baby. If you disappear on me im going to stop. I dont want you to fall in a headspace, okay? Stay present, i need you to focus." His voice was gentle, he dropped his role and kissed Soobins cheeks, his closed eyes and his forehead. The younger just nodded and tried to calm down, feeling so safe in his arms under him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and Yeonjun kissed him, sensing that the younger was okay, back to earth. 

So he pulled on his hair, causing him to scream from the pleasure and pain, tilting his head back. Soobin's wide eyes were watery now and it riled the older up, making a grin appear on his face.

"Im gonna tell you what i want. I want you to take your pants off, and kneel on the bed for me. Then youre gonna put your hands behind your back until i tell you to touch me, got it?" His words were so harsh, like he just said curses, and it made Soobin so excited he couldnt wait for what was coming. Yeonjun sat down on the bed, knees pulled up and hands supporting his lithe body as he waited for the younger. 

As expected, his dick was rock hard, leaking and big. Really big. And pretty. Yeonjun was so gay...

Soobin got on the bed again, kneeling down as the older asked him to, and put his hands behind his back after he positioned himself to not fall. Yeonjun was smiling again, eyes never leaving his dick, licking his lips and getting on his stomach in front of him, elbows propped up so he was facing his cock.

"Im going to suck you off." Soobin couldnt breathe again, just nodded fast enough to urge the older to do it already.

"Say it baby." Yeonjun took his time like he wasnt affected at all, but in reality, he wanted the younger more than anything. 

"Please do it hyung, please.." he was whining, yes, with all his chest. The older let out a small chuckle, then slowly licked the tip, making the younger let out a breathy low moan. Yeonjun didnt do much more than that for a few seconds, happy to tease the younger until he was a mess, begging and breaking the rules he had set up. 

He licked a long stripe up from the base to the tip, and Soobin let out some pleas, but never saying it loud enough for Yeonjun to actually consider doing more. Then he kissed the sides of his dick, sloppy and slow. Soobins hips moved a little, pushing his dick into Yeonjun's mouth, who raised his eyebrow at the action, looking like he was about to scold him. Instead he started kissing his hips, purposefully making the younger whine again and apologise for his actions, wanting to have his lips on him again. 

"I want more, can you please do more?" And Yeonjun took him in his mouth in one go, deepthoating the huge cock, making himself gag a little. The sounds made Soobin go wild with his moaning, shaking so hard from trying to stay still and not move his hips. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the head and running his tongue all over him. It was too hard to not take him all in again in his mouth, so he slowed down and went down on his dick, until his nose was pressed to the youngers smooth navel, trying so hard to breath through his nostrils and not gag. Soobin threw his head back, unable to watch him anymore, feeling like he might cum right then and there. But of course, this wasnt allowed. The older pulled off and he was ready to cry when he said;

"Look at me." The way he told him was like a warning, so he forced himself to watch, biting his lips.

Yeonjun definitely knew what he was doing, he let saliva and precum run down his chin, pulling off of his dick and showing Soobin how good he can lick it up, and as gross as it sounds and looks, Soobin couldnt look away, mesmerized and so turned on. 

"Grab my hair now and fuck my mouth." He ordered and no, no way Soobin could do that. He was already so close.

"Do it." So he fought his own thoughts, but it took him several seconds to actually move, calming himself down, as much as he could. The thrusts were shallow and slow, but Yeonjun wanted none of that, so he pushed his hips towards himself, taking it all in faster. Soobin was really close to crying and cumming. Yeonjun kept humming and moaning around him, making the younger go closer and closer to his release. 

"Hyung.. hyung i cant- i cant, im gonna..." he was breathing so loud and hard, and tried to stop his hips but Yeonjun kept going, until Soobin yanked his head off of himself, and came on his face.

Oh fuck.

"Gosh im so sorry, im sorry, i didnt mean to, i-i was too close and you.." 

"Shut up, Soobin." Yeonjun sat up, fingers going to his face. He collected the cum from his cheeks and nose, bringing the fingers to his lips, sucking them clean and repeating the movements until he was relatively clean and the younger watched with mouth hanging open. He was getting hard again. 

"I didnt say you can come, did i? Lay down." Soobin fell right away, back hitting the sheets once again, trying to not make him mad even more.

"If i have to tell you again, you stupid bitch, to do what i say, youre not gonna fuck me. Now, do we want that?" 

"No.."

"Exactly. So break the rule once again and we're done." 

"Yes, hyung. Im sorry." 

"Dont talk." Soobin shut up immediately, word stuck in his throat. Yeonjun pulled off his briefs, but the younger couldnt see him because of the skirt which he decided to leave on, thank fucking god. 

Yeonjun sat back onto his lap, now his bare ass was massaging the already hardening dick under him. Soobin wanted to moan, but covered his mouth just in time so the other wont be mad. 

"You can let out sounds baby. Dont hold back." Yeonjun was kind enough to let him do this at least, and Soobin was glad. 

"Youre gonna kiss me, while I finger myself." He said with an annoyed face, probably still mad about the disobeying. Soobin accepted the kiss, and did his best to show Yeonjun how much he likes it, how much he wants to be a good boy. The lube was next to him, and the older sat back up to open the cap and squirt a lot in his hand. He looked at Soobin with lust in his eyes while he reached behind himself and started to circle his fingers around his hole. Soobin wanted to see this, he wanted to watch him finger himself but didnt dare to even ask. When Yeonjun pushed his finger in slowly, he closed his eyes from the feeling. He let Soobin look at him and enjoy this as much as he does, thinking about how good hes going to fuck himself on Soobin's dick.

Yeonjun kissed him like he said, moaning into his mouth when he pushed in a second finger along with the first one, his movements quick and skilled. Soobin wanted to focus on the kiss, he really wanted to, but the way his hyung was shaking was so distracting he forgot to kiss back. Yeonjun bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to make Soobin groan, and picked up the pace. He let himself get lost in his head, he didnt even register holding Yeonjuns nape.

"Soobin, baby, listen." He pulled back from the magical kiss, looking at the younger straight in the eye. The obscene sounds were getting to his head, the clenching loud sounds, the little hums from the older...

"Fuck, hyung.. Can i t-try it? Can i finger you?" Yeonjun looked like he was thinking hard, before saying a breathy yes. He picked up Soobins hand and took two fingers in his mouth, sucking and wetting them, fucking up the younger's head even more. He let go of them and Soobin watched him as he removed his own fingers. Yeonjun replaced them, and Soobin groaned at the feeling of Yeonjuns tight walls around his long fingers. He moved the fingers in and out, not breaking the eye contact. The older kissed him again, thinking about how he is going to take Soobins virginity and how he already took every first time in his life. 

"Faster baby, do it faster." He did, Soobin moved his fingers faster, but instead of pulling them out and pushing them back, he left his fingers in and moved them inside, rocking Yeonjuns hips,making him cry out at one point. 

"Curl them upwards, dont stop, do not stop." His voice was high pitched and Soobin felt like he was the one in control now, especially when Yeonjun cried out again, and continued his loud cries, burying his face into Soobins neck. 

"Youre d-doing so fucking good baby.. do you wanna make me cum?" He asked and Soobin said yes a bit too excitedly, making the older shudder at how fucking hot this is.

It took maybe a minute or less for him to come with a dragged out cry, collapsing on Soobin after he came down from his high, shaking so hard.

"Hyung, are you okay?" He sounded genuinely worried and Yeonjun laughed at him.

"Im shaking after i cum baby, dont worry." they looked at each other, suddenly falling out of the roles. 

"Youre so beautiful.." Soobin couldnt stop himself from saying it, and Yeonjun looked happy, even touched to hear that. It was worth it. 

But theyre not done. After a short kiss, Yeonjun puts his hand on Soobin's neck again, smirk dancing on his lips as he raises himself up and sits directly on Soobins dick, moving his hips back and forth.

"This little bitch is hard again? Youre so easy Soobin, can you even fuck me?" 

"Yes.. yes i can."

"Arent you too sensitive for that? Youre gonna cum just after getting your dick in me, wont you?" 

"No hyung, i wont, i wont." 

"Then show me, show me you can fuck me good." there was a challenge in his voice, and Soobin wanted to prove him that he can be good, good for him. 

Yeonjun was still wearing that damn skirt, high on his pretty, tiny waist. Soobin waited for his next move, and he was fucking shocked when Yeonjun just took his cock into his hand and positioned himself over him, sinking down slowly. It felt tight. Warm. Amazing. He had no choice but to let out a groan, grabbing Yeonjuns waist. The older smiling down on him mockingly. Even though he was having a hard time not to moan out loud and not to pull off because he was so big.

"You want me to slow down a bit?" He asked, but really, it was just mocking again, because after Soobin said 'please..' he sank down fully, then moving up. He repeated the action, and didnt stop, he started bouncing on him in a fast pace, supporting himself on Soobins chest with his hands. The younger couldnt even open his eyes, it was so overwhelming.

"Dont touch me until i say so. Get your hands off and look at me." Demanded the older, and Soobin's hand was pushed away from his waist. He forced his eyes open and almost got a heart attack, seeing Yeonjun ride him was really something else. The moans escaping his throats were long and breathy, he felt the need to grab something so he took a fistful of his own hair and let Yeonjun fuck himself as he wanted to. They locked eyes and the older decided to make it even harder for him.

"You fill me up so good baby... i wanted this for so long... you feel so good." 

"You too hyung... i wanted to fuck you so bad.." 

"Yeah? Wanted me so bad? Tell me what did you think of." Soobin was embarrassed, you could definitely say that. He didnt say anything and just stared at him with a pathetic look on his face.

Then there was a slap. And another. Yeonjun moved faster, harder and the younger was too fucking gone from the pleasure.

"I asked you something. Didnt i?" 

"I thought about fucking you i-in the shower.. and in school.. i wanted you to suck me off on that party when you a-almost kissed me.." Yeonjun cooed at this, but grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Is that it? You want to fuck me? Then fuck me, now." Soobin felt the older pulling off, and he urged him to sit up and kneel on the bed. When he did, Yeonjun went on all fours. Oh.

"Touch me, baby." And soobin obeyed, holding his waist tightly, then entering him quickly. Yeonjun moaned, dropping his upper body on the bed, head resting on his arms. The skirt didnt cover his ass now, finally, so Soobin could look at him fully. 

He watched as his dick disappeared into him, hitting just in the right places in Yeonjun, who was moaning loudly. Soobin started off gently, making sure Yeonjun likes it, but fuck, he made a promise. So he picked up the pace, slamming in to his tight heat with enough force to move the older on the bed forward then pull him back by his hips on his dick, fucking the daylight out of him.

"Yes, bunny... You're so big, you're so good." 

Soobin didn't slow dont at all, but made sure his hips slapped against Yeonjun's to go in as deep as he can, rough and just how the older wants it. They were both sweating, skin shining from it and Soobin desperately wanted to leave marks everywhere on his body...

"Flip me over and fuck me like that." Yeonjun's voice is demanding like all night, but now a bit higher. Soobin roughly did so, pushing him to his back and placing his legs on his shoulders, bending the boy in half. Yeonjun's face was satisfied and the smirk didnt leave until Soobin started fucking him again, with the same vigour. In this position he was continuously hitting his bundle of nerves, and Yeonjun really wanted to scream but Soobin shut him up with a harsh kiss. The older ran his hands around Soobin's shoulders and back, leaving angry, red lines with his nails, not holding himself back. The kiss was more like panting into each other's mouth, so Soobin pulled back and slowed down, focusing on giving sharp, shallow thrusts, rocking Yeonjun's body again.

"Spit in my mouth." Said Yeonjun with a voice so sharp it didnt leave any room for the younger to even hesitate, thinking how dirty and fucking hot it is. Pounding into Yeonjun, exactly how he asked him to, with a rhythm he set up and demanded Soobin to move as he said, he leaned back a little bit just to hover over him, mouths close to each other. They breathed in the same air, feeling just a little dizzy, overwhelmed. Soobin forced Yeonjun's lips apart with his thumb, and this time the older didnt slap him for trying to take control. The younger opened his own mouth, and let a string of spit gracefully fall into the other's hot mouth. It landed on his tongue, and the older swallowed with a smirk. Soobin wanted to do it again and again, feeling hot all over from this, so he leaned down more, lips touching as if he were to kiss him, but instead he spat into his mouth, Yeonjun moaning at the feeling. Soobin didnt know, that either of them had spit kinks. It was kind of gross, but he fucking loved it.

"Are you gonna cum, bunny?" His voice was mocking again, but there were tears in his eyes from the pleasure. Soobin knew exactly how to move his hips to hit his sweet spot and that blew Yeonjun's mind because this was his first time, he should've been awkward and clumsy.

"I'm really close..."

"Me too, baby. Dont pull out of me." That aaloe was enough to almost send him over the edge, but he learned from his earlier mistake and didnt want to disappoint the older again, so he tried so hard to hold himself back. His thrusts are fast, it would probably hurt for a lot of people but apparently Yeonjun wasnt the same, and he started crying and shaking lightly. Soobin reached for his cock, jerking him off as fast as he could with the precum making it easier, and watched as Yeonjun's back arched off the bed, fist gripping the sheets even harder as he came. The low moan he let out was so addicting, and his face was beautiful too. Soobin finally let himself get loose and fuck into him at a pace that made the older squirm. He soon came into Yeonjun's tight hole, and he was breathing heavily, exhausted as fuck. 

Yeonjun sat back up, the skirt falling over his cock again, covering him up as he grabbed Soobin's dick, still slick with the lube. 

He started jerking him off, not caring about Soobin's pleas of letting go.

"It's too much, i can't do it again.." 

"I know you can, be a good boy and dont complain." Yeonjun sounded awfully sweet for someone who was trying to force another orgasm out of Soobin right after he came.

"It hurts. I r-really can't."

"What's your color baby?" He asked, lips kissing his face and the corner of his mouth while slowing down his hand. Soobin was on the verge of tears.

"G-green, God, fuck..." Yeonjun smiled to himself, and picked up the pace of his hand again.

He felt the familiar feeling, muscles flexing as he finally came in Yeonjun's hand. 

"See? You did so well, I'm so proud of you bunny, you fucked me so good and you came again, that's my good boy." 

Yeonjun raised his hand covered in cum to Soobin's face and the younger couldnt fucking believe he was about to do this... 

He licked his own cum off of Yeonjun's fingers, the older pushing them in his mouth, and pressing down on his tongue. Soobin sucked on the fingers eagerly, holding up the eye contact. Yeonjun pulled out his fingers and licked into Soobin's mouth, then kissed him again.

"Im so gonna fuck your mouth next time." 

"Next time?"


End file.
